End Game! Godzilla vs Titanosaurus!
by KaijuAddict
Summary: Alright! Done this story! Now wait for the next trilogy and make sure to read the latest chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_The Final battle, Godzilla X Titanosaurus X Mothra, the downfall of Japan._

_Chapter 1: The Messengers _

For years, after the events of a devastating battle between Mothra, Godzilla, and Kiryu, citizens of Japan though that Godzilla was dead., and began repairing several of buildings destroyed by the battles velocity. As a lookout for Kiryu's remains in the Pacific Ocean began, what they discovered was only his robotic corpse warped in mere Mothra web, the body of Godzilla wasn't found. The JDSF began to panic, what else would they have to protect themselves from the King of Monsters, if he was still alive?

It's no question that Kiryu took along Godzilla with him to the bottom of the sea, but yet the tyrant lives yet again. The thought was disturbing. But as the search went on, a body of yet another dinosaur has been found, Titanosaurus. A 55 meter amphibious dinosaur, with unknown origins, having several claw marks on his body, and sharks eating it's mere flesh. The JDSF is questioned weather or not this creature fought Godzilla, but with the evidence of how bad this creature was hurt, it gave them the answer.

_Godzilla is alive._

Scientist Tokumitsu Yuhara, known for replicating old species of insects and marine animals, was forced to clone this creature, and inserting G-Cells into this creature, giving it Godzilla's trademark dorsal spines, and ultimately his Spiral Ray. Now Japan has it's own defense once more against it's enemies.

_January 4, 2005_

Scientist Tokumitsu Yuhara breathed a sigh of relief, the experiment is complete. A red saurian was held against it's will will high technological chains in his shoulders, legs, and it's mouths. "Is it over?" Lieutenant Akane Yashiro asked the aspiring scientist. "Yes honey, we have created yet another defender of humanity to face Godzilla..." he responded. Akane knew Tokumitsu didn't want to work on another creature just for the purpose of defending it's masters, but disrespected by the lower authorities. But he couldn't help it, he was forced to do it. It ultimately meant humanity didn't learn it's lesson thus far.

"Kiryu sacrificed himself for us...Even Mothra fought Godzilla to teach us that using the flesh of the dead is not what guardians of humanity want us to do. It's as if we don't care about what's right for us. Now the Shobijins might aswell claim war on humanity, and we would have to use Titanosaurus to protect us, if Godzilla's alive then he would kill both Titanosaurus and Mothra, then us, Deus Ex Machina..." Tokumitsu continued. "Don't you get it! The Shobijins don't care about humanity! They're not our guardians, they're the guardians of the Earth! We need Titanosaurus to protect us from them or else we'll be destroying ourselves from the face of the Earth!" Akane responded in an angry way. "But we should have listened to what they said 2 years ago, we should never have used Kiryu against Godzilla in that situation, Moth-..." Tokumitsu knew he had a bad excuse. Mothra couldn't have handled Godzilla on it's own, that's why they used Kiryu to help. "There's two young Mothra's now, who's to say Titanosaurus can handle them both?" Tokumitsu answered. "Are you listening to what your saying? Titanosaurus, your own creation has Godzilla's very own cells, of course he can handle them both!"

"He faced an old and tired Mothra and had trouble killing her, you know that Akane!" Tokumitsu shouted. Suddenly, a bright orange light appeared in a table nearby, wind began blowing several of JDSF papers away, Akane and Tokumitsu know what's coming. It's the Shobijin. The light stopped, and two small fairies appeared. "Greetings humans, it seems that you know why we're here, and you are correct. The two full-grown Mothra's are ready to claim war on humanity to teach you a valuable lesson . Godzilla's awaking , and we hope you and Titanosaurus are ready for what's next, because if your not, Japan as a whole might be destroyed." The voice spread across the whole JSDF headquarters, and questions start popping up. "The twin Mothras are not forces to be reckoned with, we sincerely hope that in the end you will learn that without us, humanity will have a downfall. It's true that at sometimes we need your help, similar to the events two years ago, but that was then, this is now. Don't blame us, blame yourselves. We are just the messengers." With that, the Shobijin disappear. In an instant, Titanosaurus eye's awaken, it somehow understood the message as well. Anger flowed throughout his body, how dare these puny peace of scum claim war against his people? He rested for now, as his two friends below him are scared to see what will happen next.

"May Tokumitsu Yuhara and Lieutenant Akira please come to the meeting room please, I repeat may Ms. Akira and Mr. Tokumitsu Yuhara please come to the meeting room!" a voice heard from the megaphone above. "What would they want to ask us?" Akira worried "I think it's about what the JDSF decide next..." Yuhara responded.

_Chujo Residence_

"Grandpa, is Godzilla alive?"

"Yes boy, but don't worry, I'm sure Titanosaurus and Mothra are going to protect us, even if the twins are going to claim war on us" the old man wisely said.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Final battle, Godzilla X Titanosaurus X Mothra, the downfall of Japan._

_Chapter 2: The Meeting_

Prime Minister Hayato Igarashi sighed. It was a long day, panic spread around the JSDF, it was his duty to keep them calm. There was 8 seats in a long table, the left side with the Prime Minister himself, Akira, Yuhara, and her new 2nd lieutenant Yoshito Chujo, the other side we have Azusa Kisaragi, Colonel Togashi, Kyosuke Akiba and General Dobashi. "As you heard, the Shobijin and the Mothra twins are not happy with us…." Hayato started the conversation. "Well we can't do anything about it, I mean look at what we did for them 2 years ago, how we helped them defeat Godzilla and they don't give a crap about it " Yoshito responded. "They refuse our help because they think they're our superiors, I guess we have to show them that we're not just some dumb race" he went on.

"Silence you imbecile! You sound like a 8 year old you know that? It's true that they're ignoring the fact that without us they're not able to defeat Godzilla, and while we have Titanosaurus with us we are most likely going to give them a hard time. Weather we like it or not, or weather they like it or not, we would have to work together to end Godzilla's reign of terror towards us " Azusa responded. Looks like she's right. The reaction on everybody's face was fascinating. They discussed about about it for a while, then Hayato Igarashi brought silence to them. "What we and my squad were talking about is test Titanosaurus against Godzilla, see what he's capable of. Then we can determine if he's able to face the two Mothra's or not." General Dobashi said, Colonel Togashi nodded in acceptance. "I respectfully disagree, here's something wrong with idea. What are we supposed to do if Godzilla able to destroy Titanosaurus in front of our eyes? We would have two Mothras against Godzilla but they can't stop him! He would destroy them both then Tokyo itself!" Yuhara said.

"You think you're the only inventer here? Nerdy boy?" Colonel Togashi responded calmly. "Kyosuke, continue for me." He said. "Alright Colonel. While you were cloning Titanosaurus, we constructed a blueprint for the Super Garuda X-1. A device with the Absolute Zero Cannon able to be launched once every 3 hours." A screen behind him showed what seemed to be two jets combined with cannons sticking in it's edge.

"It has more abilities. The pilot can control it, and it also has dual laser cannons alongside Hyper Masers." Kyosuke ended. A battle simulation of this mechanical machine alongside Titanosaurus against Godzilla was shown. "We believe alongside Titanosaurus, we can crush Godzilla and never see him again!" Colonel Togashi said confidently. Akira swallowed this news hard. She knew this wasn't going to help as much as she would like it to be. Kiryu had the exact same thing and look what happened, this machine is much smaller and much more vulnerable. She didn't mean any disrespect to the Colonel, so she didn't mention it.

"And we believe Ms. Akira should be the pilot of this machine!" he stared into Akira's eyes. She couldn't believe it. It was like a death sentence, only not intentionally. "Hey, no way!" Yuhara responded. "She's my wife! There's no way I'm going to let her pilot this rubbish and fall to her death so fast!" Yuhara continued. "ENOUGH!" Prime Minister said. "Look, Colonel, there's no reason why you hid this project with me, General Dobashi do you know anything about this?"

"No sir, me either" he looked straight into the Colonel's eyes. "Fine then. I'll scrap this project but you will regret it Prime Minister" Togashi said. Akira sighed with relief alongside Yuhara. She now had a small hatred for the Colonel with his sadistic face staring into her eyes giving her what maybe a intentional death sentence for such a fine lady. Chujo was silent for once, looks like Azusa's lecture gave him a silent message.

"Well, to conclude this meeting, I will give you all a piece of information on what we would have to do next to defend our country. Godzilla's alive, we know it. He's angry. He wants to destroy us. The monster is stronger then whatever we had against it, he may seem like the end of the world for once. And we may have lost hope sense our superior has lost it's faith on us, we may have not learned our lesson thus far, but we are a young race. We will have to show the Shobijin that we are not worth killing, that we as inhabitants of this glorious planet are they're equal. We have Titanosaurus. Our last hope. If he shall fall, we fall with him. It's a lesson we need to endure. The Shobijin's Mothra twins will have to handle Godzilla, but they're not going succeed in our eyes, but maybe they'll teach these Mothra's a new way to defense against Godzilla. And if they kill Godzilla, they're going to be our next generation, the human's next hope, the war will be over, we will learn our lesson, that we are not they're superiors, that we can't defend ourselves, that we always need help from others, and as a young generation, we are greedy. BUT I disregard that future. I believe that as humans we should stand up for ourselves, we will have to win this war, with Titanosaurus alongside, we will have to be unstoppable." The Prime Minister spoke words of zen and wisdom. He went on though. "But humanity will never be the same again. We will grow older, wiser, we will have no need for answers, no need to kill our kind because of what we believe in, because even if we do win this war, the Shobijin will still be our leader even though we're equal. It's unfair, but we will need to take this in the gut and learn from it. Our kind needs it."

The time goes on endlessly after the meeting. Chujo was sent home to rest, he had a discussion with his nephew Shun about Godzilla and he made sure that the JDSF were going to kill it once and for all. But there was doubt in his words, and Shun could see it. He lost hope, him and the rest of humankind are scared of what's next, they're scared of what Godzilla will bring sense they tried to kill him and almost succeeded. But it's natural. It's human nature. It's what makes them human. And if Godzilla ever sensed fear itself, it's what makes him human. Because of fear, there's Godzilla in each and every human living in this planet. Humans harness the power of nuclear energy as a weapon, there's a button to push and it's let loose. Godzilla and humanity both possess the power to destroy this world, and the Shobijin are there to protect it.

_End of chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Final battle, Godzilla X Titanosaurus X Mothra, the downfall of Japan._

_Chapter 3: For honor_

It was a rainy day in Kyoto, a lot of drizzle and the traffic was tough. A perfect day for the legendary Godzilla to invade the city of useless humans, well not useless but just puny and hopeless. Eh, why not he thought. He swam quietly towards the shore, and is ready to get some nuclear juice to improve his Spiral Ray. It's really one of his favorite hobbies.

_Tokyo, JSDF Headquarters._

"Sir, something's moving very fast near Kyoto underwater!…." A navigator said. He inspected further by zooming in. "My god, it's Godzilla!" he regret mouthing those words. Tons of whisper and panic were spreading, they're not ready! Most of them though. "I think we need to let this attack go for now, fellow comrades" Colonel Togashi said. "But sir!" the navigator responded. "NO! We're not ready to attack Godzilla just yet, maybe when the time is right, but not now. It's your job now to tell whoever's responsible to call Kyoto's government and evacuate right now!" Togashi responded. "Yes…Yes sir!" the Navigator said with doubt. Countless lives could be lost now because they can't handle the attack. Such pity, so…So human.

Most of the Japanese Defense force really wanted to attack Godzilla even if they can't do anything in the current moment, but it's worth protecting their country. They are soldiers not cattle for pete sake, even if it's not a certain victory, they'll die trying.

"Colonel Togashi!" General Dobashi stood, angry at such foolishness Togashi has said, his eyes met Togashi's, suddenly, he understood that Togashi was scared. "Let our soldiers try to delay Godzilla's arrival, it's the least we can do, prepared or not, we will die trying to serve our country, it's the soldier code!" Dobashi said. "Very well then, you lead your 3 squads with you " he responded. "With honor sir!" General Dobashi saluted, and there he went, sending his 3 squads with him. Facing Godzilla was like death, you can't escape it, just delay it. He knew that his squads are the bravest men he ever met, and it's time to bring honor to their family.

_Kyoto, Japan_

The monster arrived. The menacing mutated Dinosaur is ready for a rampage, as a typhoon was destroying most of the small buildings, Godzilla arrived just in time for a lightning strike appearing in front of him, making a sadistic and yet amazing arrival. His roar shocked many, his breath scared even the bravest of souls, and his eyes were straight in the pathetic military in his sight. Godzilla roared, loud and proud, more like a taunt towards those soldiers. General Dobashi stood, took a deep breath, "FIRE MASERS!" he ordered. In less then a few seconds dozens of blue electrical maser cannons were fired straight into Godzilla's now fully recovered chest, Godzilla roared in entertainment, nothing has changed in 2 years? Same old boring military to supposedly stop him but even he knew it wouldn't work. Why not try something new? Godzilla thought to himself. He walked back to the Ocean, and he himself could hear the cheering that his enemies behind him were making. Pathetic, he thought.

His spines were glowing blue, "Gentlemen…It was a great honor-" General Dobashi stood confused, what happened to the Spiral Beam Godzilla was about to charge at them? Then the aircrafts came into view, jets from different JSDF squads appeared, "Evacuate now!" Dobashi ordered as his squads tanks and maser tanks were rolling backwards, Godzilla was surprised. Even though those pathetic missiles the jets were firing at him weren't hurting in the slightest, he was still mad things weren't going his way. Godzilla fired his Spiral Ray towards those coward jets, and made sure those pilots rot in hell. He turned his attention to those evacuating JSDF soldiers, he walked through some buildings catching up to the said soldiers, his spines glowed blue, he was about to charge his Spiral Ray but the corner of his eye saw even more jets, he quickly turned around and fired his Ray once more to the distracting jets. Godzilla was getting angry, the more he moved, the more distracting those pesky flying jets distract him. The reptilian beast's eyes met a nuclear factory, now he's talking. "Don't let him near that nuclear factory!" Dobashi ordered. Tanks, Masers, Jets, all fired at Godzilla, the slightest pain Godzilla got was humans would feel when insects bite. Nothing. "Something must have enhanced his defense!" Dobashi said, "Let's hope Titanosaurus can handle him…." He said. "GENERAL DOBASHI, do you hear me?" Prime Minister Hayato asked from the JSDF headquarters. "Evacuate now, it's an order. Come back! We have sent escorts." the Prime Minister commanded. And with that, they escape out of Godzilla's sight sense his full attention was at the nuclear factory. As soon as he was done demolishing it, he saw that those pesky military trolls are over with. He grunted, he actually wanted to have some fun with them. No matter, it's time for him to destroy Kyoto.

It was simple for a while, the mutant dinosaur walked through the buildings easy and believe it or not even though the place was evacuated, Godzilla stomped and breathed his Spiral Ray to any human he saw, which was a considerable amount. Kids, mothers, fathers, everybody, it's his field day. From camera, the JSDF were watching in sorrow, they're hatred for Godzilla grew bigger then they're love for Titanosaurus. Suddenly, Godzilla eyed one of the cameras. He roared, and then fired his Spiral Ray, shocking the humans. How did he know? He can't be that smart can he? Godzilla continued his stroll comfortably. More then half of the city was laid to rest from him, he continued all midnight.

Godzilla has never felt this type of joy, the faces of these inferior creatures was astounding for him to watch. As the King of monsters showed the citizens of Japan that he's not only back, but back with a vengeance, tears were cried all around Godzilla and he didn't care. He didn't pay attention to anything other then his main hobby and what he's known for best.

Until the storm stopped was when Godzilla also stopped. It was perfect. A destroyed city with fire and smoke everywhere, people causing mayhem and crying, having no where to go, a the Red sky and orange Sun was in the background. Godzilla enjoyed this. But no more of this for now. It's time to go home and rest for a while. He let out a strong and loud roar and left, he made sure all of Kyoto heard this as a warning to humanity not to piss him off any more.

_JSDF Headquarters_

Behind Tokimutsu's lab is a giant exit fit for Titanosaurus to exit when trouble is lurking arouind. Titanosaurus somehow understood what was going on in Kyoto, what was it? Was it Godzilla's cells inside him giving him the power to see what Godzilla does at present time? Maybe so…. But with all his power, he will take hold of Godzilla and destroy him one day….Just one day when he finally meets this menace and face him head to head. It's what he dreamt of sense he saw how his people felt, the sadness, the trouble, the sorrow, the worry, the confusion they all went through and it's only fair for him to make it up for them by taking care of Godzilla even if it meant his own life. Titanosaurus started roaring with anger, it needed Akira or Tokimutsu to calm it down and they did so just fine. Then he realized that it may not have been anger, but fear…Fear of Godzilla and his monstrosity.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Final battle, Godzilla X Titanosaurus X Mothra, the downfall of Japan. _

_Chapter 4: Be Legendary_

Notes: Hey guys, somebody who kindly reminded me that in the last two chapters I replaced Akane's name with Akira, it was honestly a stupid mistake and I'm sorry I made it and sorry for the confusion. Thanks to the person who reminded me! And from now on I'll use Akane to stop the confusion. I also made stupid grammar and punctuation errors as well in Chapter 3, it may be because I'm rushing the Chapters but I dunno. I'm going to give top quality effort from now on!

_Tokumitsu's laboratory _

Akane Yashiro's eyes glared the sleeping Titanosaurus, peacefully resting after a good old meal of squid and whale. Akane examined how the creature mechanical or not reminded her of Kiryu. Oh how she missed the mechanical Godzilla, even if Kiryu wasn't able to share it's opinions or have the right of speech or thought, it still grew a strong bond with Akane and she missed it so. She can't push herself to make a bond with Titanosaurus, because if she loses even Titanosaurus, she can't forgive herself. She can only hope Titanosaurus will live in the end. "Why the long face?" a childish voice heard from a few feet away, it was Sara, three years older sense the first time they met. "Oh, I'm thinking about Kiryu that's all...". "I miss it too..." Sara said. "One thing's for sure, _mom, _is that Kiryu always has his legacy, and you should too!" Sara said nicely. The usage of the word _mom_ shocked Akane, it is true sense she was now Sara's step-mom but she wasn't use to be called _mom_. But it made her feel warm inside, giving her a nice smile for Sara to see.

"Right!" Akane said enthusiastically, Sara chuckled in joy. "_Mom,_ do you think Titanosaurus can stop Godzilla?" she asked quietly. Akane couldn't give a straight answer, it was quite obvious Sara can see what's going through Akane's mind right now. "Nevermind, it's complicated it isn't?" Sara asked. She was disappointed that more and more people are afraid of Godzilla, it was sad. She started crying, head-first Akane's shoulder collided with Sara's soft head as she wrapers her hands around Akane. "When will it stop? When will we finally have peace mom? I saw in T.V and all over the place what happened to Kyoto and I'm scared!" she cried harder it's hard to understand what she's saying. Akane responded calmly "Don't worry Sara, one way or another Godzilla will fall, you have my word" she hugged Sara back and smiled once more. Sara understood. She wiped her tears with the help of Akane, and cuddled in Akane's lap, lying down as they silently watch Titanosaurus for the rest of the day, both ladies laid eyes at Titanosaurus's soft and warm face while he was asleep, it made it look like he was dreaming of ponies which made them both laugh.

Titanosaurus first had a happy dream, it was all rainbows and sunshines, but suddenly the tone went much darker. He was somewhere with buildings, very tall buildings, it didn't look like Tokyo at all! Then he saw a large figure, a fascinating scaly figure, with tall dorsal fins. It was Godzilla... Then Titanosaurus saw himself, both him and Godzilla were fatally injured from what seemed to be a fight to the death. Suddenly, Titanosaurus released a Spiral Ray, the flames were bright Red, long and straight as a monk, concentrating by meditation for several years. Godzilla released his own blue Spiral Ray and the two matching Ray's clashed. A mushroom cloud appeared as the explosion was big enough to drag both _extremely durable creatures_ several feet away. It was certain that they were still alive, but Titanosaurus' dream ended there, and he woke up struggling for a while. He wondered if Godzilla saw the same dream, little did he know, he _did._

_JSDF Headquarters_

Tension rose between Colonel Togashi and General Dobashi, but nothing too serious like hatred for one another. "You know, it it wasn't for me, you and your squad would have died right there from Godzilla's Spiral Ray" Togashi said with confidence. "Yes, and I thank you for that. But why?" Dobashi answered. "Because I thought about what you said, you were right." Togashi smiled. It was nice to have them get along once in a while, it's something to think about other then Mothra twin's betrayal and Godzilla's uprising. It's something that's too much to handle from time to time. "Navigator, reading please?" Togashi ordered. "Nothing yet, seems like the Mothra twins aren't going to appear around now. Maybe they'll come later this week" he said, guessing. "Understood." Togashi said.

_Infant Island._

The Shobiijin were peforming their Mothra ceremony, the twins were resting. Getting prepared and storing energy for what's next in a few days, the wrath of Titanosaurus and Godzilla. The Mothra twins were incredibly young, agile and fast, much like their mother. They'll most useful treat is their as hurricane-like wind their wings were able to release, and they're antenna's can shoot ray beams aswell. But after one's death, they can transfer energy to an other being, which may be they're ultimate last resort. The Sobiijin dubbed the male one as Leo, and the female one as Luna. It's decided, Leo and Luna will protect Earth from the wrath of humanity and Godzilla in the very, very near future.

One thing the Shobiijin had forgotten was the prophecy given to them by the old Mothra...

_Reptiles shall fall, Mammals shall rise_

_Humans shall rule, Monsters shall thrive_

_The darkest days have yet to come_

_Where humans and monsters fight until one_

_Will stay, and one shall fall_

_But they will never be a day_

_Where monsters fade astray_

_If the Humans continue their reign_

_We will continue to guard Earth, but never to destroy their civilization_

_This prophecy will be forgotten, but when a sacrifice is made_

_I, the great Mothra Queen, shall remind you of this prophecy_

Humans and monsters will always stay, but there might be a day where they live in peace, but it will cost the deepest of sacrifices, and the biggest of conflict, but it will be for the greater good.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Final battle, Godzilla X Titanosaurus X Mothra, the downfall of Japan._

_Chapter 5: Godzilla vs Leo and Luna_

_65 Million years ago_

Their eyes were filled with tears, as the clouds were dark red, and something that seemingly looked like a huge rock arrived, it begun. The apocalypse. The Shobiijin couldn't bring it to themselves to watch what is next, a huge explosion millions of times bigger then a Nuclear Bomb's mushroom cloud killed everything in their path. Why weren't the Shobiijin and the Mothra's effected? They had a sacred temple, the thing is, the temple was connected to Space. It was a space bridge, traveling at the speed of light to find their mortal enemies, the Ghidorahs, who brought terror to tons of lost species in the Universe.

As the tears fell, dinosaurs and different sorts of species cried roars of sadness and they were heard. Their poor souls destined for brutal death. It is also how maybe even millions of dinosaurs had survived the blast, and lived off a island that humans have yet to discover yet, and they won't for a long time. The Ghidorahs have yet to come, maybe in the next decade? Whatever. Back to the K-T blast, the Shobiijin needed to find a new home until the Earth recovered, but they needed to colonize. Which planet? Mars. The civilization living in Mars falled to their feet. The Shobiijin, alongside Mothra, have recovered both their species. But why is their only 2 Mothra and 2 Shobiijin now? Simple.

_The Great War_

The Great War was between the Godzillasaurus and the Mothra Larvae. Both fought for post apocalyptic Earth, and the Mothra Larvae had barely won. But destiny told, that there is one Godzillasaur, different from his kin, to bring revenge to his lost civilization, and restore the Godzillasaur reign. His name? _Godzilla. _Not the 1954 one, the next one. The stronger one. The Beast. Born from the hands of nuclear energy, ready to bring terror to both the Shobiijin and Humans. He is ready, now or never to revenge his parents, and his race.

_Present Day, Infant Island._

Godzilla was lurking around the island, trying to find a time to appear and strike the annoying little moths. It's retribution really, he knew he can handle them both but it's not going to be easy. "Leo, Luna, please be careful. I know you can sense Godzilla out there, he's not going easy on you, he has an intent to kill. Please, be safe" The Shobiijin plead. Both Mothras accepted and promised to be safe. The Shobiijin hid, making sure that when Godzilla arrives, he won't see them.

Now. Godzilla thought. He roared, and then arrived at Infant Island. Almost suddenly, his eyes caught both Mothra Leo and Luna, and it's time to rumble. Godzilla roared, taunting the Mothra twins, they both flew towards Godzilla left and right, changing sides making it hard for Godzilla to charge his Ray at. The two colossal moths pummeled both sides of Godzilla, making him roar in pain. Godzilla stumbled back and held Leo by the wing, he pulled him back then threw him a bit to the left.

Luna tried to avenge Leo, but it didn't work as she planned. Godzilla's tail hit her straight in the head, also making her stumble. Both Mothra's aren't down for the count though, they flew a few meters back and started flapping their wings, creating winds going fast, almost 80mph. Godzilla's feet started going back a bit, he closed his eyes trying to avoid the sand and rock flying straight at him. It's going almost 120mph now, Godzilla is angry. He fired his Spiral Ray, miraculously through the wind and into Luna's gut, the winds are almost significantly lower. Leo fires his Antenna Beam heading way to Godzilla's chest, Godzilla growled. Trying to hide the roar of pain he was about to make. Both Mothras are flying toward's Godzilla, but his sight of them vanished. Godzilla felt the same exact legs Mothra used at him in his last fight in his back, this time there was twice as much legs. The Mothras flew Godzilla towards the trees, at high speed.

Godzilla's dorsal fins glowed, burning both moths leg as they let go of Godzilla making him drift sideways as a pulse of air went towards the trees blowing them back, all three monsters roared in pain. The Spiral Ray destroyed most of the land in front of him though, making him have a softer collision with the ground, Godzilla took a short rest as the Mothra twins went to check up on him. Godzilla opened his eyes, both Mothra's tried to fly away, but Godzilla's tail interfered their path, Godzilla had a clear expression in his face as he stood up…It's anger. Godzilla took Luna by the wing and ripped it apart completely, splattering most of the blood in Godzilla's face. He smilled sadistically, Luna roared in terrible pain, the amount of blood was disgusting. Godzilla wasn't done, he took the main body of Leo and threw it towards Luna, and he fired his Spiral Ray directly at them. Somehow, none of them died, but both were fatally injured. Godzilla roared in triumph, and warned the Mothra twins that the next time they meet, one of Luna or Leo will die in his feet. The other? Oh, he has special plans for it.

He made his way to the ocean, but turned around one more time to see how Luna reacted to Leo's sacrifice, they contacted each other. It was obvious, the female is ensured to keep the survival of the race, that was why. They cuddled next to each other as the night arrived, the Shobiijin protected them. They treated Leo carefully to make sure he's alive. He has no chance of flying, but he does have one asset, transforming back to Larvae form and then back to his Mothra form. It is a long and hard process, but well worth it. Leo started the cocoon, and this time he made sure that the next time he faces Godzilla, he'll die trying to stop him, even if it means sacrificing himself for mere humans. It's not his intention though, both Leo and Luna care less about the humans then they're mother.

_JDSF Headquarters: _

"_Sir, Godzilla was fighting the twin Mothra's at Infant island earlier today!" The _navigator said in shock. Togashi replied "Oh? What was the outcome?". "All three are alive and well…".

"Shino, come with me, I want to show you the Super Garuda I constructed myself" Togashi said, for the first time he mouthed the name of the Navigator.

But something about Togashi isn't right, did he work behind the Prime Minister's back when clearly he wasn't supposed to? "You see, Shino, the Super Garuda X-1 is constructed to destroy both Mothra Leo and Luna" he said. The mechanical creation stood about 30 meters in length, with absolutely stellar equipment, some of America's finest mechanical engineer's helped him build this. "It is our second Kiryu, going to fight alongside Titanosaurus to ensure that all threat to humanity Is over. Godzilla and the Mothra twins will have no chance." Shino knew the Colonel was clearly talking _bullshit._


	6. Chapter 6

_The Final battle, Godzilla X Titanosaurus X Mothra, the downfall of Japan._

_Chapter 6: The Search goes on_

It was almost certain that the original Titanosaur lived millions of years ago, it's one of the only ones of his kind. A marine dinosaur, who's main diet was Liopleurodon. But how did Titanosaurus escape the his death? When the K-T blast should have destroyed him, he clearly found a way to escape it. The young saurian traveled across the deepest of oceans, where no man ever went, he hid there and found a lost civilization. A civilization from many years ago, even before the dinosaurs? Clearly this was something new. But he didn't care. He hid there, he was scared. 65 Million years later, he was awakened only to be killed by Godzilla. And now the humans have replicated him and made him even stronger. The next time he meets Godzilla, it will be the King of Monster's last fight, he thought to himself.

Present Day, Pacific Ocean

The JDSF are in the search for Kiryu once more, hoping, just hoping to analyze his mechanical difficulties and repair him. "We're here sir" once of the soldiers said. "Submerge, Kiryu must be scattered around here. We shall se if he's here or not" the commanding officer said. "Commence the search!" the officer said. The 40 feet wide submarine swims across the last time they found Kiryu. The fact is though, he's not there. "Sir…This is the exact spot that we found Kiryu before, he's…He's not here!" he started to panic. "Are you sure it's here?" The commanding officer shouted. "Yes don't you remember? He was here before!" the soldier answered.

"My god…What has happened to Kiryu…" the commanding officer thought to himself. "Let's go back and report this to Hayato immediately." He said. "Yes sir." The soldier did just like they ordered, they turned around and drifted fast towards the Headquarters.

_Japanese Defense Force Headquarters._

"What! Kiryu is lost?" Hayato questioned his soldiers sayings. "Yes sir, we went to the exact same spot he was before, but…He wasn't there." The soldier responded quietly. Another soldier quickly ran towards the office and opened the door. "Sir, we found pictures of a UFO taken by civilians!" The soldier said, handing the file to Hayato. The UFO was a mix of a sphere and rectangle, much much larger then some mechanical body below it attached in string. "It's…It's Kiryu that ship is holding!" Hayato struggled. "Well, we have other things to worry about right now, we'll get back to this later." The Prime Minister seemed to regain his composure, taking a napkin and cleaning his sweat. "Head to the G-Cell lab, and speak with Tokumitsu about this immediately." He said.

"Yes sir!" both soldiers responded, gestured, and left. "Ah Hayato…What have you done…" he muttered to himself. He opened a drawer in his desk, and regarded a blue print picture of yet another mechanical dinosaur, this one had two immense legs, and a tail filled with metal spikes. It was armed with the same type of hands of Kiryu's. His whole body was silver, but only bits of his body were showing it, as the mechanical creature was mostly coated with a red overlay. The name on the top was clearly "MechaGojira #2". The start of another Kiryu. "Not now…Later." He said. Did he have plans to construct this AFTER the war is over regardless of whatever outcome? _Yes. _Infact, there is yet another blueprint, several of them. One with the same exact body structure of Kiryu's, but it seemed to be completely green with a bit coats of red and silver in his legs and hands. In the center of it's mechanical body was silver with a red energy button. His eyes looked at the name once more, "MechaGojira #3." He also muttered to himself, later, when more threats arrived.

But then, there was one concept that everytime he laid eyes on it, even he was afraid of it. He decided not to look at it this time.

_G-Cell laboratory. _

A brief overview of the lab is basically DNA cells of Godzilla, Varan, a giant kaiju with reptile skin and membranes between his arms and legs allowing him to glide. He also has a horn around his head. Varan briefly destroyed parts of Kyoto 40 years ago, but put to rest from the wrath of another monster named Kamoebas, a chelonian that first arrived shore in Tokyo, dead 2 years ago. Baragon was a dinosaur dead millions of years ago, he was a plant eating herbivore with large ears. He can fire heat rays, and has a horn in his head. The reason of death was unknown, but his DNA was well contained from fossils humans have found. Then there was Kumonga, a giant spider from Sogell Island. Godzilla easily killed him off a few years before he fought Kiryu for the first time. His carcass was found and estimated between 40 meters long, the JDSF took a bit of Dna from it and left. The other DNA cells were unknown and took from strange looking fossils. "Mr. Tokumitsu!" a voice heard from 5 feet away of the DNA storage said, it was the soldier from earlier. "Yes?" Yuhara replied. "Kiryu was taken from the sea by an unknown space craft. We suspect that you may have prior knowledge about this." The soldier said. Yuhara struggled to speak, his own creation taken?

"No. I didn't…I'm just as shocked as you are…" Yuhara replied. "Sir, I have to ask, are you willing to create more mechanical beings in the future? After this war if there still is threats remaining? " the soldier asked. Tokumitsu Yuhara swallowed this question hard, but the answer was obvious to him. "It depends if we have learned our lesson or not." Yuhara said. "Understood. Your work is appreciated. " the soldier left and reported this to Hayato. Several meters away, Yuhara eyed the two most precious things ever in his life. His new wife Akane and his daughter Sara, closely observing Titanosaurus. If creating these beings means protecting his family from any evil threat, then yes. He would create them. As we examine further into the Laboratory, there was one odd, and peculiar fossil found 65 million years ago….

The wall holding this odd structure and layers and layers of dust, it was strange. It had a wingspan of 40 meters and his height was 60 meters tall, it had 3 heads and 2 gargantuan wings, as well. Nobody but the Shobiijin knows this creature's whereabouts, but one thing's for sure, it might have caused apocalypse to the Dinosaurs. His name? The humans have dubbed him the Three Headed Prehistoric Space Dragon. The Shobiijin called it, Grand King Ghidorah, controlled from a weird alien species. It was dead, but it's a part of his own species. A species that may have not been forgotten, but soon to arrive in years to come being controlled from their masters, a thriving alien race planning to kill Godzilla and all life on Earth, only the Shobiijin and the Mothras know this. Yuhara, like the expert biologist he is, even though he had no idea about what the Shobiijin knew, Yuhara had constructed the Kiryu #2 and #3 blue-prints, and even blue-prints of the other DNA they have, to create mechanical beings protect humanity, and what Tokumitsu loved most, his family.

Going further into the lab, you will find the room where Tokumitsu spends his time in most. The room of studying. He studied many different fossils and DNA and find it almost fascinating on how many different species of monsters and life there is in Earth, and what more there may be. He didn't just stay to learn more, he stayed because he loved this job.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Battle starts

It was a disaster. The buildings around these two were almost destroyed, the flames the city has left lit has been growing bigger, cars were flipped with humans inside them. Most of all, half the city is ruined. Both Godzilla and Titanosaurus were about to commence their battle. Godzilla arrived earlier of course destroying everything in his path, even humans. Godzilla felt some sort of telepathic link with this abomination in front of him, the aquatic replica of him, but he wanted to end it. He needed to kill Titanosaurus for his own greater good, to show that he isn't going to fall against humanity just yet. The game has started.

Both monsters charged towards each other, Titanosaurus being the faster monster made first contact, his leg barely hit Godzilla's chest making both creature's stumble backwards. Godzilla was the first to roar in pain, Titanosaurus had first blood. Titanosaurus ran towards Godzilla, wrapping his long tail around his neck and fired his own Spiral Ray towards Godzilla's stomach on the space left between the tail and Godzilla's body. Godzilla couldn't even manage himself to roar in pain, his skin was shedding.

Titanosaurus released his tail and double –kicked Godzilla's stomach, then upper-cutting his chin. Titanosaurus felt powerful, his fear of Godzilla had suddenly turned into confidence and hope. He felt the love of Akane and Sara, even Tokumitsu had been giving him, he wanted to protect them. He saw Godzilla's wounds, he was struggling to gain his composure. Then it hit him, the sudden Blue Spiral ray straight in Titanosaurus's leg, causing him to trip and roar in pain. Godzilla's revengeful way of combat had started.

The debris of buildings that fell upon impact of Titanosaurus's grotesque body left from the strong wind in the battlefield, Tokyo was almost a wasteland. There was a moment of silence, then Godzilla rushed towards the body of Titanosaurus, kicking him. Titanosaurus collided with buildings nearby, he roared. Godzilla was walking towards the aquatic saurian, and held it's tail. Godzilla smirked. The mutated saurian threw Titanosaurus towards several kids aged 4 to 7 left crying and confused. Nobody could watch what happened next. The body of Titanosaurus pummeled them, Godzilla was almost certain the kids where dead.

But then anger hit Titanosaurus's body, he entered a state where his dorsal fins were glowing red, then blue, then finally gray. His skin was shedding from bright red to dark red, his chest and down were even changing from gray to orange. He entered the true Titanosaurus form. He felt like his body didn't change, that the power inside him was still the same. How can this be? Did the G-cells suddenly mix with his own cells? Or did the conflict between those two cells left the Titanosaurus cells the in control?

It didn't matter. Titanosaurus wanted vengeance. He lifted himself up and roared, taunting Godzilla. The wind stopped. This was the moment both Saurians had in their dreams. They both charged their Spiral Rays towards each other, and the sight was incredible, but the explosion was devastating. Both creatures flew several meters away from the crater the impact caused, the buildings around them turned to dust, and certainly the humans hiding in it. It was too much to bear, the pain to was big for both creatures, but they managed.

It wasn't until Titanosaurus got up, that Godzilla got up too. They were around hundreds of feet away from each other. A ray of hope came, the guardians of the Earth were appearing, the Shobiijin changed their size just so then Titanosaurus and Godzilla can see them. They were now 15 meters tall each. The orange light appeared around them blinding both creatures until it was over, the wind also moved them a bit more away from each other. Then it stopped.

"Prepare yourselves, humanity and destruction" _Destruction_. It was symbolizing Godzilla wasn't it? "Leo and Luna will appear, they will bring vengeance to you both for this terrible war you commenced destroying this beautiful planet. You will pay beyond the biggest of sacrifices, especially you, humans." The shobiijin were clearly starring at the eyes of Titanosaurus when they uttered the last word. "From the fire you have made, what is coming will be different then the wildest of dreams, the true murderer will be humanity's _first creation._ The bones of the original _Gojira_ will tear this wall down. We can hear your screams, your fears turning you to ashes, don't forget you, are the cause of your own downfall, and unless you do something about it, we will tear you apart from the wings of the moth, so then we can finish our deed, and finally go to sleep. Then you will be free from the fear you had, so Earth can finally sleep." The Shobiijin stopped. They disappeared. Their voices were heard worldwide, and the sky which was black have turned gray.

Then it came. It was exactly what they said. _Skulls of the original Gojira…Tearing this wall down._ It was in fact, Kiryu. The first creation, descending upon the heavens, but something was wrong. Two Giant Moths mistaken as spaceships descended him, and the metal outside of the true Godzilla's flesh was shedding, and disappearing into the abyss. The sight was unbearable, his metallic body and all around it was dissolving until it became…_Ghost Godzilla._ The ghost of the very first Godzilla to walk in these lands, the one to have caused more terror then the Godzilla that was in his sight. Pathetic, the True King thought. Ghost Godzilla was something Godzilla honored, but this… This was embarrassing.

His very own idol stood upon him, claiming that this descendant of his is nothing more then a pathetic and stupid imbecile. Young and stupid. The original King of Monsters, in his own might, roared. The moths above him Leo and Luna now perfectly repaired, stood in grace. "Prepare yourself, Godzilla. This fight is not just your own…" a voice told him. It was the Shobiijin. The young Titanosaurus felt fear beyond his wildest imagination. His eyes was locked with Godzilla's. This time, they had to be allies. Or else they will both die, and the humans aswell. Titanosaurus doesn't want that.

Godzilla was angry. _We told you that once humanity has recovered from what you've done…We will remind you that you aren't the ruler of this world, that the air in your lungs in not the mightiest. We are the messenger, and the King will be the one you trust your last breath with. The blood you caused that's on your hands, is what will fill the King's vengeance towards humanity his greatest accomplishment. Once your dead, he will destroy every single living thing in his sight, and maybe us. Time will tell. _

_When you breath your last breath, when the might you thought you had will vanish, we will stand upon you, we will be your last sight. You aren't going to escape, your death is what will cause a greater purpose. Now, Godzilla, Fight. Kill. Face your twin. Face our deity, the moths that we truly believe in. Alongside Humanity's hope and faith, fight and hope that you will escape what we see is your future._

It was a telepathic message the Shobiijin warned against Godzilla, and it is the start of a journey, a journey in which the day where the Earth will finally sleep will soon be near, but also far away. _Ghost Godzilla, starts the fight. He fires, the true Nuclear Breath towards Godzilla._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: And when the ashes come…_

The nuclear breath made contact with Godzilla's bruised stomach, pushing Godzilla meters back, until finally he fell down on a building. The false king roared in pain. Ghost Godzilla walked towards his kin, Titanosaurus stood in front of him, not letting Ghost Godzilla pass. _What's this? Protection? _Ghost Godzilla thought, then it hit him. The King of Monsters walked towards Titanosaurus and clawed him straight in the chest, Titanosaurus roared in pain, he responded by hitting Ghost Godzilla in the head with his tail making him stumble back, then Godzilla saw what's happening.

_Titanosaurus was protecting him._ He didn't allow this, he quickly walked towards the battle and took what was meant to hit Titanosaurus. Ghost Godzilla's teeth digged deep inside Godzilla's right hand, making him bleed immensely, roaring in pain. Godzilla responded by firing his Spiral Ray at Ghost Godzilla's head, causing him to walk back slowly. Leo and Luna quickly flew towards the battle field and they each got Titanosaurus and Godzilla, even more trouble for them. Ghost Godzilla fired his Nuclear Breath at Luna, while Leo quickly sped up and collided with Titanosaurus's head. Luna roared in pain, she focused hard. Luna fired her antennae Ray at Ghost Godzilla, while Godzilla and Titanosaurus watch Leo flying towards them.

Godzilla stood, he held Leo's right wing, and with his damaged hand he punched it. Leo roared in pain, Titanosaurus kicked Leo towards Luna, Ghost Godzilla's tail hit Leo in the face, making him fly back towards Godzilla and Titanosaurus, but he was too fast. He flew towards the sky and stopped at a pretty high altitude. He flew towards the two and fired his antennae Ray making them both roar in pain. Then Leo flew again, he released the same scales Mothra used at Godzilla before, at them both then he disappeared into thin air. Luna was duking it out with Ghost Godzilla until Leo interfered and both Luna and Leo fought Ghost Godzilla.

It still wasn't enough to handle the King. Ghost Godzilla fired his Spiral Ray towards Luna, but something magical happened. _Something they're mother did._

Leo sacrificed himself for Luna, for her to continue the Mothra legacy, she needed to survive. Leo flew himself towards the breath of Nuclear Devastation from Ghost Godzilla, he was obliterated into millions of ashes, which quickly descended into Titanosaurus. Abosrbing the powers of Mothra Leo, and he was prepared for revenge after he watched the terrible cries of sadness Luna had. Even if they were his enemies. Then together, Godzilla and Titanosaurus stood in front of the King, and he smirked. Ghost Godzilla's tail made contact with Godzilla while he clawed Titanosaurus, Godzilla fell roaring in pain. Titanosaurus stumbled back and tripped on Godzilla's tail. Then Ghost Godzilla started painfully kicking them both, while his tail was distracting Luna.

As nightfall shortly came, the Moon appeared. The two brave and young creatures were wounded fatally, as Ghost Godzilla, the true king of Monsters stood upon them and punished them for their terrible fighting abilities. The ashes appeared as the crumbled convinience store and a terrible crack in the on the road. Buildings are tilting because of the monsters weight, these buildings were sinking. Explosions were occurring everywhere, the Nuclear Rays were clearly enough for these to happen.

Mothra Luna's true abilities appeared. It is nightfall of course right? She took the lead in the battle. Luna's accuracy was incredible, the moment she stopped the fires her antennae ray, but then she would fly again at incredible speed making it hard for anyone to catch up to her. Then she held Ghost Godzilla tight, with he legs she flew towards plenty of tilted buildings and barred wastelands and quickly let go giving horrible and intense pain to Ghost Godzilla.

He roared. _Enough!_ He thought. He rose from the ashes from the buildings, and his spines glowed Red this time. His breath was severely hot, and nobody ever recognized this. His body was burning he was entering his 2nd Stage…_Burning Godzilla. _The JDSF were watching this battle from afar, and they needed to contribute more. Colonel Togashi secretly ordered his squad to prepare the Super X-1 to freeze King Godzilla as fast as they could. They were prepared.

Burning Godzilla's first victim was Godzilla, he made his kin crumble beneath his legs and fire his Red Spiral Ray towards his head, clearly making him roar in pain. Titanosaurus fire his Sprial Ray towards Burning Godzilla in response, and the two behemoths collided. Burning Godzilla had the upperland as his breath burned Titanosaurus's hands, but Titanosaurus came prepared. His tail was strong, and he swinged it hard even lifting Godzilla towards Burning Godzilla making both Godzillas roar in pain, but as Godzilla was flying towards Burning Godzilla he also fired his Ray, thus even bringing more pain to Burning Godzilla!

Burning Godzilla was in pain, but as the King of Monsters he rose, and with all his might and all his power he fired his Red Spiral Beam through the wings of Mothra Luna, dropping her to the ground and burning her corpse. It was astounding, the Mothras have lost the war but what for? There's still terror going on, it meant nothing! Then the battle was down to Godzilla and Titanosaurus against Burning Godzilla. He didn't have much time left, so it's time to do this quick. Titanosaurus ran towards Burning Godzilla, double kicking him then proceeding to an Upper cut just like Godzilla did, then he fired his Spiral Ray towards the neck of Burning Godzilla. Godzilla pushed Titanosaurus aside and decided that this is not Titanosaurus's battle. He roared and grunted as much as he had to to give Titanosaurus this message. The aquarian dinosaur understood how important this was for Godzilla to reclaim his title, so he left back to HQ.

Godzilla prepared himself, out of the core of Tokyo, Burning Godzilla's limp felt the jaws of Godzilla straight at his limbs, then mustering all his power into his tail, it collided with Burning Godzilla's chest thus making him roar in pain. Godzilla let go swiftly and made Burning Godzilla stumble.

Godzilla then claimed victory, or did he? Burning Godzilla rose, in terror his eyes met Godzilla's.

But then the Super Garuda interfered, and with little to no time, they sneaked behind Burning Godzilla, ready to fire their Absolute Zero Cannon, and so they did. Godzilla fired his Spiral Ray towards Burning Godzilla, distracting the King of Monsters, then Burning Godzilla gave Godzilla one last look… _This isn't Over, _his eyes said,while the Absolute Zero Cannon froze him back to Ghost Godzilla.

"Colonel, carefully place Ghost Godzilla in our 2nd HQ Over Antartica! He'll rest there until we need him!" Prime Minister Hayato ordered from a walkie talkie. "That's all? No thanks for saving the planet?" Togashi responded. "Not now! Your order has been said and do it now!" Hayato shouted. "Yes sir!" Togashi responded. But then the Shobiijin interfered once more, as the picture of Infant Island appeared in all of Japanese citizens and Godzilla himself, the Shobiijin stood in front of what seemed to be two different eggs, one covered in black while the other was covered with natural Mothra wing texture. "Greetings humans…"

_End of Chapter 8_

_Notes: Leo and Luna die, but they're going to have 2 chapters of their own on how they got Kiryu from the Xaliens…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: _Meet Orga and the X-Aliens_

_Leo and Luna had a mission, to get Kiryu. It wasn't easy though, they needed to get to the base X-Aliens then release Kiryu from the chains they used for him. Now, the story of Leo and Luna's bravery commences now._

The beautiful imagery of Space dazzled the moth twins, but that's not what they were here for. They flew in high speed to reach their destination, _Jupiter. _That's where the X-aliens and the Ghidorahs live, but soon the Mothra twins are going to meet a new enemy…

Mothra Leo and Luna arrive soon enough to encounter a 45 meter tall Giant soldier, dressed in X-Alien leather, it is understood that this enemy was a mutation of some sort. This soldier was blocking the entrance to the Headquarters, and the door is even bigger then the X-Alien itself.

_Mothra Leo prepares the attack with a simple antennae beam and it was simple enough to destroy this soldier. The Soldier's destruction also made the door crumble behind them, Leo and Luna fly as fast as they could inside. _

_The X-Alien HQ was filled with tons of Human and Monster DNA, it had their ancient texture which is gold and other minerals, and most of all, it had Kiryu. The twins travel and vaporize most of the puny X-alien soldiers they see, they didn't have a tough challenge until they reached Kiryu's chamber, guarded by a very ancient alien indeed. __**Orga.**_

_A genetic freak, a last of his kind but not for long. His relatives as we speak are creating more and more of him, they were masters of their own kind. His ancestors are experts with DNA and can transform to anything with the DNA they have. It wasn't until the Ghidorah's invaded them, that they were forced to retreat their home planet and create a reservoir. There, they hid but this Orga was captured and forced to live here in the X-alien HQ. _

_Orga himself is a beast with a Aligator type head with tons of spinal fins in his back reaching until his tail and he has 2 legs with 2 arms reaching down to it. His right hand is able to lift up to 220 000 tons of weight, but his most strongest feature is his capability of transformation and his powerful Shoulder Cannon. _

_Leo and Luna first started the battle as Orga taunts them. Leo first as she quickly moves around Orga and Luna quickly goes for the kill, but it went terribly wrong as Orga's right hand slapped Luna straight in the face critically damaging her. Leo went for revenge and fired his antennae beam at Orga's stomach, behind them is the metallic body of Kiryu, with his eye turned off but he still looks great. Orga roared in pain, but he can survive it. He secretly absorbed some of Luna's DNA but decided not to use it in this current situation. His shoulder cannon's orange ray severely injured Luna, while Leo is still handling Orga's tail. Orga roared, he decided that it's time to retreat for now, and give the DNA to his ancestors. Mothra wings grew on his body in his thighs, the Mothra twins were astonished from the sight of it._

_He quickly destroyed a part of the building as he flew out and retreated to his home planet. Leo and Luna quickly decided to get Kiryu but something was in their way._

_Before them was a X-alien guard, same as the one from before, but there was not just 1 of them, there was dozens. A severely damaged Luna and a full-powered Leo are going to have a tough situation here. Well, not as tough as they think. Leo charged his regular antennae ray and destroyed a few guards, while Luna at full speed went through others. In little to no time they got their hands on Kiryu and left, but the X-Aliens where still chasing them. Not them though, the Ghidorahs. The space battle was catastrophic, Leo and Luna were using the asteroids as distraction to avoid getting hit by several 35 meter tall Ghidorahs chasing after them. As they're lightning bolts targeted the Mothra's, little bits and parts were hitting Kiryu aswell, this was something difficult to handle. Mothra Leo and Luna suddenly turn around and chase the 3 35 meter Ghidorahs. The twins use they're beams to destroy their wings, causing them to lose gravity, dying and falling to the nearest planet. There's only 1 left, and it suffered the most devastating blow. He clearly dyed in the spot and burned from the sun's wrath. _

_They quickly left and went straight to Earth, little did they no that soon enough the X-aliens will come soon as well._

_End of Chapter 9._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: _They arrived._

_Note: Leo and Luna chapters happened BEFORE THE FIGHT. Now, we are back present day…._

"_Greeting humans, it seems that you have defeated Luna and Leo, well we saw this coming and told them to create Battra, a black moth designed to kill it's prey, it is just as strong as Mothra. The other egg contains Mothra, which is also created by reproduction. We warn you that in a few months or maybe weeks, they will be the strongest descendants of Mothra, but also our last. We are astonished by your powers, and are forced to retreat until further notice. Contine with your projects, but it will not last forever…" the Shobiijin claimed. _

_A week after the fight, Titanosaurus and Godzilla were resting, they were still enemies now that Ghost Godzilla is frozen in Antarctica… _

_The JDSF continued with the three Kiryu projects, and MechaVaran, the rest are going to be a backup for later. MechaGodzilla 2, a project with two immense legs and a huge tail with a coat of silver metal and red overlays, his head is just like Kiryu's and he is built with no fossils of Godzilla, just a simple mechanical being. It had the same features Kiryu had, but it also had the addition of "G-Crusher" shock anchors specifically designed for Godzilla, but switched to Battra and Mothra sense it will eradicate their Arial combat skills easily. _

_Then we have MechaGodzilla #3, a instant spectacular. It's a MechaGodzilla in all red able to shoot lasers from his eyes, able to generate electrical force-fields to protect itself, it's able to send enemies tons of meters away. Like Kiryu, it can lunch missiles from both mouth and toe, and fingers as well. It's most spectacular feature though, is the capability to lunch electrical currents from his shock anchors, able to do devastating damage._

_Then, we have MechaGodzilla #4. It's not the strongest, but it is the fastest. His legs are specialized on running fast, while his only powerful trait is his G-Crushers. His whole body is green with bits of silver and red, and he can also lunch missiles from all fours. These three Mechagodzilla are combined strengths of Combat, Speed, and Brute Strength. None of them have the ability to fly, unless they use their jets. _

_But almost none of these are done, it will take at least 2 or 3 more months, Tokyo is in ruins and is no shape to repair, looks like Japan can take a breather for these 3 months…_

_Titanosaurus still has Leo's power in him, and he's resting in Tokumitsu's lab, last week was a tough fight for him and he needs to be prepared for the next one. _

_X-Alien Headquarters, Planet Codename = Planet X_

"_Salutations allies, we seemed to have been invaded by the invading force of the Mothra twins, but they have been killed by their own neighbor Godzilla.." the word Godzilla spread across like fire. "We will threaten the people of planet Earth with war, sense the Mothra invaded us without warning, we shall do the same to show those pathetic Earthlings what we X-aliens are made of!" their leader claimed. The soldiers hailed, and they went to their respective squad, _

_The planet is inhabited by both X-Aliens and the Ghidorahs, and the message was also sent to the Ghidorahs. In one chamber, the cells of Godzilla rested. It seemed that the Orgalian race somehow found these cells, and gave it to their new X-Alien allies. That's where the Orga from before, the one that faced the Mothra twins came back and took it for his own. His wings disappeared, and he grew dorsal fins, and his whole gray body was transforming little by little to what is known to Earth as the King of Monsters. Orga loved this power, he wanted more of it, Orga became greedy. With the X-aliens he will invade Earth and take it for his own, this power he had is unbearable. The chamber also has Ghidorah cells, but Orga didn't want it. The nuclear energy was soaring around him, and his shoulder cannon disappeared, where did it go? He will find out sooner or later. _

_The new Orga walked towards what the chamber was holding, hundreds and hundreds of X-alien Orga Soldiers, codenamed Mechs. It stood around dozens of Meters and the length is 40 meters, it had the basic Orga look but the head looked like the Orga Spaceship with the head in the end, the left hand had the octopus-type hands and the right hand had 3 fingers with the elbow having a power source. The legs also had the basic mecha look, Orga looked at it, laughed, he turned the Mechs on and released the chamber. It is time to travel to Earth, the X-aliens thought._

_The mechs and Ghidorahs walked in the invasion fleet, as well as Orga. The mother fleet is thousands of meters in length with the height being almost 6000 meters, it had a central city in the middle with the X-alien soldiers, the bottom of the ship is going to release all soldiers, mechs and Ghidorahs with a __**surprise squad**__, when they arrive on Earth. _

_3 Months Later…_

_The JDSF finished preparing the MechaGodzilla squad, they stood in glory without needing any pilots. They know their mission, to protect Earth alongside Titanosaurus, and possibly Mothra, Battra, Godzilla and Ghost Godzilla. The battle was soon to begin, and it is time for the great war of the worlds, to begin in the next trilogy. _

_War of the Words: X-Aliens against Earth!_

Author's Notes:

HELL YEAHHH, Finished the trilogy big boys! Now, to clear some questions up heres some answers:

**Why is the Xliens now called X-Aliens?**

Answer: Well, I liked how X-Aliens sounds like, I think it's much better then what Xliens sounds like but that's just me.

**What designs influenced you to create the monsters?**

_Answer:_

_MechaGodzilla 2 to 4 were all created and inspired by Toho's concept art for Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla II. Godzilla was off the bat from the first two Kiryu movies, Ghost Godzilla sort of looks like a mix of GMK and GFW Godzilla. Mothra Leo and Luna look like their mother, Orga looks like the one in G2K and his new form looks like the mix of G2K Goji and Orga. The Ghidorahs are just like the ones off the Showa movies but they look a bit like GMK ones too. Orga mechs….Well I looked at some designs in D-A and mixed it with my imagination. Mothra and Battra look exactly like the ones in the Heisei movies, and the last surprise monster squad…Well I'll give you a hint on who it is…_

_He didn't have much screen time, and he is a descendant of the Ghidorah family. His squad consists of enemies from the Showa and some of the games._

_Now, Titanosaurus looks like a mix of himself and Godzilla but mostly himself, just look at D-A and look for Matt Frank's Titanosaurus commission, it looks a lot like it._

**When is the next trilogy coming out?**

_Answer: Oh ho ho, right off the bat starting in Monday the 24th, and around that date a few DVDs and Blu-rays are coming to my house, and I'm going to have a field day watching them and brainstorm what's coming next. But if it doesn't come out in the 24__th__, my very own speculation is that the first chapter will come out around the 26__th__._

**How did you come up with the ideas?**

Well I sort of hated how all movies of the 3rd series just had it's own type of story line and I decided to mix a few creatures and ideas of all story line into this movie. For example, MechaGodzilla 2, 3 and 4 were concept art of Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla II, and they're traits are like Kiryu and the other MechaGodzilla from the 2nd series and even the one in the first. Titanosaurus needed more screen time and sense he sort of fit in in the Terror of MechaGodzilla movie, I made him fit in this movie as well. Ghidorahs and X-aliens is like a tradition, and adding in Orga made it even more awesome in my opinion sense they're going to have a huge force against Earth's defenders. Mothra was from the last movie so her eggs grew up to be Leo and Luna which will some how make a return soon enough. It's all about creativity and mixing stuff up in my opinion.

**Well, looks like Earth is going to be screwed, is there going to a new defender or new defenders?**

_First of all, they're going to have a hard fight of course and maybe 40 to 80% of the population will go away but they're not screwed __**just yet. **__And I confirm, that there is going to be new heroes showing up, but the only one I'm confirming now, is a reimagining of __**Rodan.**__ Others are going to appear soon enough in the next trilogy _

_**Are the Shobiijin going to continue being a threat to humanity after the war?**_

_Yes and no. I can't decide just yet._

_**Can I give ideas?**_

_Sure! If you want just PM me and we can get things trough._

_**Can you help me give ideas for my stories?**_

_I love too. But I'm not going to help shape your story, i'll give you small hints and tips and maybe a few help on monster designs but I will __**NOT**__ give you points of plot. _

_**Can you tell me what happens instead of just waiting for you next trilogy?**_

_Nope. Patience is a virtue._

_**When do you think you're going to be finished the next trilogy?**_

_Oh. Early or mid 2012 for sure. Then I hope some screenwriters can make a movie? LOL Jk._


End file.
